Isabela Moner (Jared
Isabela Moner (portrayed by herself in Jared & Friends) is one of the supporting protagonists in the second season of Jared & Friends Appearance Isabela Yolanda Moner is a super beautiful, cute, fun, fresh, strong teenage girl, same age as Jared, but only a month younger (Jared's birthday is in June, while her's is in July). She has long curly brown hair, light skin, as well as shiny brown eyes, full lips, and a winning, bright, white smile. She usually keeps her hair down, but, depending on her mood, she keeps it in a bun, or a hairclip in her hair, or just keeps it straight. Starting in Season 3, she adds hairstyles similar to Layla/Aisha's from Winx Club (similar to their 2D & 3D designs. Mostly the 3D, because they're more life-like). She usually wears outfits she has worn before, particularly in her show, 100 Things to Do Before High School, or outfits she or Monique design themselves. Personality She's similar to her real life self, heck, she is, but, with some differences or things added. She tends to speak the truth, exactly what's on her mind, at times, similar to Cookie from Empire. She has a sweet attitude, in terms of Jared, she likes and cares him very much, but can be slightly tough and reckless, almost like Wanda from the Magic School Bus, and slightly has the same attitude as Keesha (also from Magic School Bus). But she's can also be a funny girl, too, trying to find ways to lighten up her friends. She can also be shy, too. But nonetheless, she is the most sweet, kind-hearted, funny, beautiful (inside and out) girl you'll ever meet in the Imagination Posse. Additional Information Age 14 (Season 1) 14-15 (Season 2) 15 (Season 3) 16 (Season 4) 16-17 (Season 5) 17-18 (Season 6) Birthday July, 10, 2001 Nicknames/Aliases Bela (by everyone) Bells (by everyone) Izzy (by Digit) Bella-Bear (by Jared) Sugar Cookie (by Jared) Numbuh 3.1 (Her squad codename) Trivia/Notes * It's revealed she had a secret crush on Jared when they first met and revealed her affection to him in Race with the Jace * She's Jared's real world celebrity crush and (starting with Race with the Jace) imaginary girlfriend in Season 2 * She and Jared record music together on the J&F CD (released exclusively for Valentine's Day): Jared and Isabela's Love Songs * As revealed when she earned her Charmix, her biggest fear is losing Jared and the posse forever * Since partway through early Season 3, she was written out of the series, for obvious yet ambiguous reasons, but she still makes occasional appearances sometimes * Gallery Oht s1 isabella st01 a 2437 ret-e1432748767366.jpg IMG_4097_2.PNG|Isabela as CJ Martin from 100 Things to Do Before High School (This is her usual clipart on the home videos & CD covers) IMG_4230.jpg|Her and Jared on the Jaredsaurus DVD cover IMG_4734.jpg Isabela_Moner_1200027.jpg|Halo Fierce! Rawr! Isabela_Moner_2700246.JPG IMG_4601.jpg|Her and Jared on their first CD cover together (just the two of them) IMG_4732.jpg|Supertastic! she is Orange Carpet Ready! Cfokj7IVIAAOBe .jpg untitled16.png 10853029_197266227310596_873318995_n.jpg IMG_4639_2.jpg untitled10.png|"Give me a break..." IMG_3867.jpg|Flirtatious face #1 maxresdefault1.jpg|"I mean it..." CaQ1NqyWkAAHUCO.jpg im100a36.jpg|Watch Out! Never mess with the Bela IMG_4733.jpg untitled11.png|"You're kidding, right..." im100a37.jpg|When you mess with Isabela Yolanda Moner (FYI, just the beginning) 13260228_1036753859744187_5324858398193751737_n.jpg 12912650_1012276482193065_1319548947_a.jpg Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Characters Category:J&F stuff focusing on Isabela Moner Category:Jared-bela Category:J&F stuff focusing on Isabela Category:Love Interests Category:Jared's Friends